


Naria (OC) Character Description

by Naria_Prime



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Character Description, Not a Story, can someone help me?, don't know how to post them, explanation needed for later stories, second chapter just pictures
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naria_Prime/pseuds/Naria_Prime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is only a description of my OC, Naria. As a help for future stories.<br/>Please ignore it, if you don't want to read my stories later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naria (OC) Character Description

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! ^^  
> Das hier ist bloß ein Steckbrief.  
> Wer so was nicht lesen will, muss es nicht. Bloß bitte keine negativen Kommentare.

Name: Naria Prime  
Spitzname: Ria  
Geschlecht: Femme  
Alter: Äquivalent zu 16 Jahren, ist noch Jungprime (Prime in Ausbildung)  
Ängste: gegen die Cons zu verlieren, Optimus zu verlieren  
Zugehörigkeit: Autobot  
Optikenfarbe: helles blau mit einem leichten Stich ins türkise, werden rot wenn sie wütend ist  
Metallfarbe: violett metallic  
Musterung: schwarze Cyberglyphen auf Armen, Dekolleté, Rücken und Halsrückseite, Symbol der Primes auf der rechten Schulter (http://tfwiki.net/wiki/File:Cyberglyphics_Prime_Symbol.png), Autobot-Symbol auf der linken Schulter (silber)  
Fahrzeugform: Motorrad  
Körperbau: athletisch  
Bio-Mode: groß, athletisch, leicht gebräunt, lange braune Locken, leuchtend blaue Augen mit einem Stich ins Türkise, Cyberglyphen-Tattoos auf Armen, Rücken, Halsrückseite und Dekolleté in schwarz (Autobot-Symbol auf der linken Schulter, Symbol der Primes auf der rechten), schwarze Hotpants, violettes Top, silberne Sneakers, schwarzer Gürtel mit Waffenhalterungen und Subspace-Taschen  
Größe: geht Optimus ungefähr bis zur Taille  
Waffen: zwei Cybertanium-Schwerter (ausfahrbar an den Handgelenken), zwei kleine Energieschusswaffen  
Freunde/Familie: leibliche Eltern nicht mehr am Leben, sieht die Autobots als einen Mix aus Familie und Freunden, steckt oft zusammen mit Sunny und Sides in Schwierigkeiten  
Persönlichkeit: frech, respektlos, dickköpfig, rebellisch, liebt Streiche (und ist sehr gut darin, sie anderen zu spielen), nur vernünftig und verantwortungsvoll, wenn es absolut sein muss, gegenüber Optimus bedingungslos loyal, hält jedes Versprechen ihm gegenüber, hört eigentlich nur auf ihn, die Meinung so ziemlich aller anderen ist ihr absolut egal, sehr starkes Temperament, manchmal leicht aufgedreht, steckt voller Ideen (vor allem Streich-Ideen)  
Hintergrund: Naria ist Waise. Ihre Eltern kamen im Krieg ums Leben als sie gerade einmal ein Sparkling war. Sie hat keinerlei Erinnerungen mehr an sie. Optimus fand sie damals, nahm sie mit und hat sie sozusagen 'adoptiert'. Er ist der Einzige, der weis, dass Naria's Eltern Decepticons waren (diese Tatsache hat keinerlei Einfluss auf sie, sie ist durch und durch Autobot)  
Stärken: umfassendes Nah- und Fernkampftraining, kann sehr gut Computer und cybertronische Technik hacken, Taktik- und Strategietraining  
Schwächen: sehr temperamentvoll, ist über ihre Loyalität zu Optimus angreifbar

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe, sie ist keine Mary Sue geworden.  
> Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja bei meinen Stories wieder.  
> Bis dann!


End file.
